Fullmetal Goes Karaoke!
by Chibijac
Summary: This is what happens when you're singing along with the radio while searching the web for FMA things! Out of sheer boredum I got the idea of what if our fave FMA group went off for a little night at a karaoke bar. Anyway, i think you'll enjoy. You've gott
1. Chapter 1

FMA Goes Karaoke

Author's Note: I was really bored and while listening to the radio and looking at some FMA sites, I got an idea! What if the Fullmetal gang goes to a karaoke bar! There are song fics, and then there is bored ol' me! So, read and enjoy... hopefully. Plz reveiw!

Disclaimer: I don't own the FMA characters or these songs.

Chapter 1- Hughes Has An Idea!

He was bored... bored out of his mind. Roy Mustang sat at his desk, doddling in the corner of one of his documents that were supposed to be signed. Around his office, his subordinates sat around the office, equally as bored, lounging around the office doing random things to keep themselves entertained. Breda even had a paddle ball with him, for reasons no one wished to know, and continued bouncing the ball much to Hawkeye's annoyance. At her feet, Hayate was sleeping, his own escape from the humans who showed no interest in him at the moment. Sighing, Roy leaned back in his chair and put his arms behind his desk. "So... what do you guys say to getting outta here a little early today?" he asked. The men looked at him and Hawkeye shook her head.

"Its only three o'clock sir. Its a little too early." she informed. Roy slouched a little in his seat. He was so bored it wasn't even right. And Hawkeye wasn't making it any better by sitting there. She could have at least taken off her jacket so he could have something to keep him occupied... He mentally slapped himself. That was a perverted thought! But then again...

"We're back!" The office door flew open as Ed and Al came walking in, Ed tossing a folder in front of the man. "Winry is here with us and we promised to take her shopping." he said, nodding over his shoulder at the expectant blonde girl.

"Hold it, Fullmetal. We've gotta review this before you get to leave. See what damage you've managed to do this time." Ed glared at him and opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off when Maes burst in, a wide grin on his face and pulling Shezka along with him.

"I've got an idea!" He chimed and waved something around.

"Maes do you-"

"A new Karaoke bar just opened and we're going! All of you in this room, Shezka and my darling Gracia!" The entire room was silent and Maes grinned. "What? You guys can't say you have something better to do tonight."

"Well I'm up for it." said Havoc. Maes grinned when everyone began agreeing.

"Brilliant! I expect you all to be there tonight at eight.We get our own room and everything and don't bring any guns, wrenches, or any other weapon you may favor." he informed and practically skipped out of the room, bring Shezka out of the room after she did a quick bow and followed him quickly.

Riza let out a sigh as she dressed casually and put her guns in a safe place, considering she'd have to leave them behind and had an old woman watching Black Hayate for her tonight. Deciding to leave her hair out, Riza grabbed her purse and smiled brightly at the old woman who was fondly petting Black Hayate. She thanked the old woman yet again and met Roy, who was standing patiently outside, leaning against the building with his arms crossed. It was nice actually seeing him dressed casually and upon seeing his blonde subordinate, a smile crossed his face. "You look nice." he said and she smiled a little.

"So do you, sir." she said. Roy grinned and they walked together in a comfortable kind of silence.Tings were always this way with them it seemed, but they didn't complain. Upon reaching the building Hughes had told them about, Fuery, Ed, Al, Winry and Havoc were waiting and Falman had just walked up with Shezka, Gracia and Maes.

"Glad you guys could make it." he informed and grinned. "I've got a room reserved with food and all so lets get going." he said, talking his wife's hand and leading the way. Havoc and Roy exchanged looks and along with the others, followed their excited companion inside.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." muttered both Ed and Roy in unison.


	2. Maes Is Up!

**Chapter 2: My Girl**

"Wow, look at all the choices! I thik I know what song I wanna do." said Winry cheerfully as she, Riza, and Shezka looked in the song book. Gracia was sitting by Riza looking through another one of the books while the guys hogged all the snacks. "Ed, you're going to sing, aren't you!" Winry asked, her eyes shinning with excitement. Ed looked around Roy at the girl and frowned a little, swallowing what was in his mouth.

"I don't sing, Winry." he said. She looked at him with pleading eyes and Ed quickly looked away. "Honestly,what man would get excited about this?" he muttered. Without warning, Hughes let out an excited cheer as he ran up on the stage, dragging along Breda and Fuery.

"You two be my back up!" he said, shoving microphones at the two and turning to his confused companions and wife, who were all looking at him expectantly. "I dedicate this song to my beautiful wife, Gracia!" he announced. She laughed a little and waved at him as he grinned and went into a dramatic pose on stage. Everyone sweat dropped and the two soilders behind Maes seemed very confused and nervous. How did they get dragged up here? They had just come for fun. Suddenly, the music began playing and Hughes broke out into song...

**HUGHES: I've got sunshine**

**On a cloudy day.**

**When it's cold outside,**

**I've got the month of May.**

He turned around and looked at Fuery and Breda and they exhanced looks before singing their assigned parts. Havoc and Roy began laughing while Al tried to save Ed, who was chocking from the sudden shock. Shezka and Riza were both very silent and stared at the military men in shock.

"Wow... they're not too bad." laughed Winry, slightly embarassed for the pair.

**FUERY and BREDA: Well, I guess you'll say**

**What can make me feel this way?**

**My girl. (My girl, my girl)**

**Talkin' 'bout my girl. (My girl)**

Hughes grinned and seemed to begin ceranading his wife, kneeling on the stage and singing to her. Riza inched away from the giggling woman and bumped into Roy. He looked at her and grinned. "You don't find it romantic?" he asked in a teasing manner and she rolled her eyes.

"Depends on what you think is romantic and what I find to be..." she trailed off and looked over at Hughes and Gracia. "...Scary."

**HUGHES: I've got so much honey**

**The bees envy me.**

**I've got a sweeter songThan the birds in the trees.**

Getting into the spirit, Fuery and Breda began singing their parts, Hughes along with them. Winry had even began humming along.

**FEURY abd BREDA:Well, I guess you'll say**

**What can make me feel this way?**

**My girl. (My girl, my girl)**

**Talkin' 'bout my girl. (My girl)**

**HUGHES: Ooooh, Hoooo.**

**FUERY and BREDA:Hey, hey, hey.**

**Hey, hey, hey.**

"C'mon boys, sing the rest with me!" said Maes cheerfully.

**ALL: I don't need no money,**

**Fortune or fame.**

**I've got all the riches, baby,**

**One man can claim.**

**Well, I guess you'll say**

**What can make me feel this way?**

**My girl. (My girl, my girl)**

**Talkin' 'bout my girl. (My girl)**

**Talkin' bout my girl.**

**I've got sushine on cloudy day**

**With my girl.**

**I've even got the month of May**

**With my girl. **

When the music faded, the men grinned,Fuery in a shy manner, and bowed as the group clapped for them. Havoc and Falman clapped their companions on the back. "Wow Kain! I didn't know you had it in you!" laughed Havoc and Fuery grinned sheepishly.

"What can I say. Hughes knows how to get a guy worked up." he laughed. Maes grinned as he sat next to his wife and kissed her on the cheek as she grinned at him and pinched in cheek in a playful manner.

"You're such a goof, Maes Hughes." she laughed. He grinned goofily and looked around at the others.

"So, who's up next?" There was a silence and a sudden smirk crossed Roy's face.

"Ed and I will go." he voulenteered, ignoring the outraged look on Ed's face.


	3. Flame and Fullmetal take the stage!

**Chapter 3: Sugar Pie, Honey Bunch**

"What're you talkin' about, Mustang! I don't wanna do this!" hissed Ed as the two huddled over in a corner, Roy holding the open song book in his lap. Ed was very much against having to sing and Roy, for some reason, had the sudden urge to sing.

"Listen, if Maes hadn't already had a turn, I'd have him do it, but it'll be just as much fun if you make a fool outta yourself with me, up there." he said. Ed noticed the seriousness in his voice and he sighed.

"Fine... What're we singing?" As the two planned out what they were going to do, the others continued looking over at them in mild curiosity.

"What do you think they're planning?" asked Winry. Shezka shrugged.

"I dunno... but if the colonel wants to sing, I could only wonder." she answered. Suddenly, a random thought of the two getting up their and singing "Too Sexy" came across her mind and she shook her head. "No no no!"

"Are you alright?" asked Riza and the girl let out a nervous laugh.

"I'm fine... Oh look, they're ready!" she said, pointing at the two standing on the small stage, just to get attention off of her.

"Woooo! Yeah!" cheered Maes and Ed groaned, wishing he would vanish into the ground at that moment as Roy shoved a micrphone at him. The room was silent when the music began playing and without warning, Riza let out a groan, causing Al and Winry to look at her in confusion.

"What's wrong?" asked Al. Before he could get an answer, the two broke out into song and had everyone's attention, Maes grinning wider than would have been expected.

**BOTH: Oooooooooooooooh! **

**Sugar Pie, Honey Bunch **

**You know that I love you **

**I can't help myself **

**I love you and nobody else **

"This is the colonel's favorite song... I remember once he actually... sang it... to me." Riza muttered under her breath as Maes cheered on his best friend who was now singing and was actually directing it towards a slightly flustered Riza, who couldn't hide it.

**ED: In and out my life(in and out my life) **

**You come and you go(you come and you go) **

**Leaving just your picture behind...(ooh) **

**And I've kissed it a thousand times(ooh) **

**When you snap your finger, or wink you eye, **

**I come a-running to you **

**I'm tied to your apron strings, **

**And there's nothing that I can do **

**BOTH: I can't help myself, **

**No, I can't help myself, **

"Yeah Ed!" cheered Winry when the two began singing the chorus together and Ed flushed slightly, and glanced away.

**BOTH: 'Cause, Sugar Pie Honey Bunch **

**I'm weaker than a man should be **

**I can't help myself **

**I'm a fool in love 'ya see **

When Ed had began singing the next part the whole room seemed to began cheering him on, though Havoc had called out that Roy probably should have done this part.

**ED: Wanna tell you I don't love you, **

**Tell you that we're through **

**And I try... **

**But ev'ry time I see your face, **

**I get all choked up inside **

**ROY: When I call your name, **

**Girl, it starts to flame **

**Burning in my heart, **

**Tearing it all apart.. **

**No matter how I try **

**My love I cannot hide... **

The two began singing together, Maes joining in from when he sat, singing to his wife.

**BOTH: 'Cause Sugar Pie Honey Bunch **

**You know that I'm waiting for you(waiting for you) **

**I can't help myself **

**I love you and nobody else **

**Sugar Pie Honey Bunch **

**I'd do anything you ask me to(ask me to) **

**I can't help myself **

**I want you and nobody else **

**Sugar Pie, Honey Bunch **

**You know that I love you(I dooo) **

**I can't help myself... **

**No... I can't help myself**

When the music faded, Ed let out a sigh of relief and grinned. "That wasn't so bad." he said and Roy grinned, patting the boy on the back.

"You just earned yourself that month off, Edward." he said brightly and dropped down next to Riza, a wide grin on his face. "What did you think?" he asked.

"You're such an idiot, sir." she answered.


	4. Havoc and Breda Beg

**Chapter 4: Ain't to Proud to Beg**

"I wanna go next!" announced Havoc and Breda in unison. Maes couldn't help but to be proud of himself. Everyone was actually having a great time, even though the guys were currently hogging all the turns. Actually, he noticed Winry speaking to the other girls about a song, which meant that at least she had plans on getting up there and singing.

"Why don't you both go up there together." suggested Fuery. The two arguing companions stopped and looked at each other thoughtfully before nodding.

"Sounds fair." said Havoc and they did some quick planning before running up onto the stage and grabbing their mics. "We dedicate this song to all those ex-girlfriends out there who left without warning!"

"You have got to be kidding..."

"Hit it, maestro!" announced Breda.

**HAVOC: I know you wanna leave me, **

**but I refuse to let you go**

**If I have to beg and plead for your sympathy, **

**I don't mind coz' you mean that much to me**

**Ain't too proud to beg, sweet darlin**

**Please don't leave me girl, don't you go**

**Ain't to proud to plead, baby, baby**

**Please don't leave me, girl, don't you go **

The group stared at the two men in disbelief. They were serious weren't they, Ed wondered.

**BREDA: Now I heard a cryin' man, **

**is half a man with no sense of pride**

**But if I have to cry to keep you, **

**I don't mind weepin' if it'll keep you by my side**

**Ain't to proud to beg, sweet darlin**

**Please don't leave me girl, don't you go**

**Ain't to proud to plead, baby, baby**

**Please don't leave me girl, don't you go**

"You know, Mustang, Maybe you should be up there with them. Y'know, you seem kinda like the kinda guy the song describes." Whispered Ed, trying to get a reaction out of the man, but in return got a smart remark.

"I was thinking the same about you, Ed. You should definitely be up there. That way, your girlfriend will be able to see you better." Ed was ready to start screaming at him, but Al grabbed him and covered his mouth before the outburst could come.

**HAVOC: If I have to sleep on your doorstep **

**all night and day just to keep you from walkin' away **

**let your friends laugh, even this I can stand **

**cause I want to keep you any way I can**

**BOTH: Ain't too proud to beg, sweet darlin' **

**Please don't leave me girl, don't you go**

**Ain't to proud to plead, baby, baby**

**Please don't leave me girl, don't you go **

**HAVOC: Now I've gotta love so deep in the pit of my heart **

**And each day it grows more and more **

**BREDA: I'm not ashamed to come and plead to you baby**

**If pleadin' keeps you from walkin' out that door**

**BOTH: Ain't too proud to beg, you know it sweet darlin' **

**Please don't leave me girl, don't you go**

**Ain't to proud to plead, baby, baby**

**Please don't leave me girl, don't you go**

**Baby, baby, baby, baby (sweet darling) **

The two men grinned, proud of their singing abilities and the fact that at least they got an applaud out of Hughes, Gracia and Shezka. The others were staring at them in complete shock however. "That's how we do it, men!" chimed Hughes and grinned.

"But I think Roy shoulda been up there with you guys singing it too." he informed. Roy nearly fell over at this.

"What do you mean! I'm nothing like that." he protested.

"But you've been in the dog house plently of times from what I heard." said Gracia and everyone looked over at Riza who looked slightly confused.

"What?" Maes just grinned and shook his head. Everyone knew that Roy was tied around that woman's finger and if she was mad enough at him, he would do a lot to get back on her good side... kinda like the song.


	5. Winry, Riza and Candy

**Chapter 5: Candy**

"Its our turn." said Winry in a sing song voice and pulled Riza up. "You're gonna sing this song with me, right!" she asked anxiously. Riza looked at the girl and shook her head quickly. "Oh c'mon. I have a full out flirtly plan that can go with this song!" she whispered. Riza raised an eyebrow and the girl grinned, whispering her plan in the woman's ear.

"You're not serious?"

"Course. Shezka, c'mon. You wanna sing with us?" she asked. The girl quickly shook her head and Winry rolled her eyes. "Alright, but you and Gracia go next so you two better be ready!" she said and pulled Riza onto the stage. Al clapped for the two blondes as a slightly fluster Riza tried to compose herself.

"Wooo!" called Havoc only to earn a glare as he grinned innocently at the annoyed, gun wielding blonde. Winry grinned and looked at Riza.

"You ready?" she asked. Riza sighed and nodded.

"Whatever to get this done and over with." she said. Winry nodded.

"Remember to have with it and we're trying to get a point across." she said before turning to their audience. "This is a little wake call to you!" she said and pointed towards Ed and Roy, who looked clearly confused. "Hit it!" As the song started playing, Ed and Al looked at each other, clearly confused but their attention turned to Winry when she began singing.

**WINRY: I'm so addicted**

**To the lovin that you're feeding to me**

**Can't do without it**

**This feeling's got me weak in the knees**

**Body's in withdrawal**

**Everytime you take it away**

(Winry winked in Ed's direction causing him to flush)

**Can't you hear me callin'**

**Begging you to come out and play?**

**BOTH: So baby come to me**

**Show me who you are**

**Sweet to me**

**Like sugar to my heart**

**I'm cravin' for you **(They both point at Roy and Ed)

**I'm missin' you like candy **(They then turn in a sassy kinda way, walking away before Riza turns to sing her part)

**RIZA: Sweet, sweet lovin'**

**Got me going to the extreme**

**Won't go without it**

**This vibe has got a hold on me**

**Satisfying, baby**

**Let me show you what I'm made of**

**No doubt about it boy**

**Got me feeling crazy**

**Can't get enough**

**BOTH: Baby, baby, baby, won't you come to me**

**Show me who you are**

**Sweet to me**

**Like sugar to my heart**

**I'm cravin' for you **(They both point at Roy and Ed, who Havoc is now teasing)

**I'm missin' you like candy**

**So baby come to me**

**Show me who you are**

**Sweet to me**

**Like sugar to my heart**

**I'm cravin' for you**

**I'm missin' you like candy**

**WINRY: You know who you are**

**your loves as sweet as candy.**

**I'll be forver yours**

**love always, Winry **

She purposely changed the last part and playfully blew a kiss before she and Riza sang their chorus together.

**Both: Boy I'm cravin'**

**Missin' you like candy**

**So baby come to me**

**Show me who you are**

**Sweet to me**

**Like sugar to my heart**

**I'm cravin' for you**

**I'm missin' you like candy**

**So baby come to me**

**Show me who you are**

**Sweet to me**

**Like sugar to my heart**

**I'm cravin' for you**

**I'm missin' you like candy**

The two stepped off the stage, a satisfied grin on Winry's face as she handed her mic over to Shezka and smirked when she looked over at Ed. "What did you think?" he asked and he nodded dumbly. Riza shook her head, making sure not to make eye contact with Roy as she sat down in her new spot next to Gracia. She secretly smiled to herself. She knew she had fun up there. She just didn't want to admit it yet. Besides, she was sure it would be obvious when she got up there with another song.


	6. Let Me Go

**Chapter 6: Let Me Go**

"Woooo! Yeah Gracia!" cheered Hughes, some how getting his hands on some fans with his wife's face on them and waving them around eagerly as she and a very hesitant Shezka got up on the stage. Roy tugged his friend back into his seat and gave him a dsiapproving look.

"She's only two f eet away from you. You don't have to yell."

"I know, but doesn't she look great up there. She's got a great singing voice." he informed and began babbling to his uninterested friend.

"Relax, Shezka!" called Winry brightly. "You'll be fine." she said as the music began to play. Shezka let out a nervous laugh and just waved.

**GRACIA: one more kiss could be the best thing **

**one more lie could be the worst**

**and all these thoughts are never resting **

**and you're not something i deserve**

**in my head there's only you now**

**this world falls on me**

**in this world, there's real and make believe**

**this seems real to me**

Hughes was tugging excitedly on Roy's arm, continuing to ramble about how beautiful his wife was, not noticing Roy was trying to get away.

**BOTH: you love me, but you dont know who i am**

**i'm torn between this life i lead**

**and where i stand**

**you love me, but you don't know who i am**

**so let me go**

**let me go**

**SHEZKA (nervously): i dream we head to what i hope for**

**and i turn my back on loving you**

**(finally getting into it)how could this love be a good thing**

**when i know what i'm going through**

**in my head there's only you now**

**this world falls on me**

**in this world, there's real and make believe**

**this seems real to me**

**BOTH: you love me, but you dont know who i am**

**i'm torn between this life i lead**

**and where i stand**

**you love me, but you dont know who i am**

**so let me go, just let me go**

**GRACIA: no matter how hard i try**

**i cant escape these things inside**

**i know, i know**

**SHEZKA: but all the pieces fall apart**

**you will be the only one who knows**

**who knows**

**BOTH: you love me, but you dont know who i am**

**i'm torn between this life i lead**

**and where i stand, **

**you love me, but you don't know who i am**

**so let me go**

**just let me go**

**you love me, but you dont**

**you love me, but you dont**

**you love me, but you dont know who i am**

**you love me, but you dont**

**you love me, but you dont**

**you love me, but you dont know me...**

The group clapped, mostly for Shezka since she was so nervous about getting up there. "That was lovely." said Al brightly and she blushed.

"Thanks you guys. Gracia did better, but that's cuz I was nervous." she said sheepishly.

"You did well considering." said Falman and smiled at her. Shezka grinned and nodded. Gracia patted the girl on the shoulder.

"You did wonderfully. I didn't know you had it in you." she said. Hughes made his way up to the stage waving around the mic.

"So, who wants to go next?" he asked and suddenly Ed raised his hand eagerly.

"I've got a song! Al, c'mon." he said, yanking his younger brother towards the stage.


	7. SHUT UP!

**Chapter 7: Shut Up**

Everyone watched as Ed pulled Al up to the stage, a wide, mischevious grin on his face. Poor Al had no idea what he was getting himself into, but he was eager to follow his brother's lead and have some fun with this. Winry was more than curious. She wondered if he was plotting against her for the show she put on ealier. "This is dedicated to all you people who think you know everything!" chimed Ed and Al sweat dropped. He knew what was about to happen, but he was willing to work with Ed. Everyone exchanged looks.

"Is it me, or was that directed to Mustang?" whispered Breda but was interupted when Ed began singing, he and Al pretending they had guitars.

**ED: There you go**

**You're always so right**

**It's all a big show**

**It's all about you**

Everyone couldn't help but notice Ed was actually very into this song and a wide grin was on Hughes' face when he noticed Roys annoyed expression.

**ED: You think you know**

**What everyone needs**

**You always take time**

**To criticize me**

**It seems like everyday**

**I make mistakes**

**I just can't get it right**

**It's like I'm the one**

**You love to hate**

**But not today**

**BOTH: So shut up, shut up, shut up **

(the brothers start playing their imaginary guitars on the stage as they sing the chorus together and bobbing their heads roughly)

**Don't wanna hear it**

**Get out, get out, get out**

**Get out of my way**

**Step up, step up, step up**

(They then face each other shouting to each other before turning and going back to their earlier actions)

**You'll never stop me**

**Nothing you say today**

**Is gonna bring me down**

**AL: There you go**

**You never ask why**

**It's all a big lie**

**Whatever you do**

**You think you're special**

**But I know, and I know**

**And I know, and we know**

**That you're not**

**ED: You're always there to point**

**Out my mistakes**

**And shove them in my face**

**It's like I'm the one**

**You love to hate**

**But not today**

They began playing their fake guitars again, both very into their song, even Al.

**BOTH (while faceing each other):So shut up, shut up, shut up**

**Don't wanna hear it**

**Get out, get out, get out**

**Get out of my way**

**Step up, step up, step up**

**You'll never stop me**

**Nothing you say today**

**Is gonna bring me down**

**Is gonna bring me down**

**Will never bring me down**

**AL: Don't tell me who I should be**

**And don't try to tell me what's right for me**

**ED: Don't tell me what I should do**

**I don't wanna waste my time**

**I'll watch you fade away**

**AL: So shut up, shut up, shut up**

**Don't wanna hear it**

**Get out, get out, get out**

**Get out of my way**

**Step up, step up, step up**

**You'll never stop me**

**Nothing you say today**

**Is gonna bring me down**

**ED: Shut up, shut up, shut up**

**Don't wanna hear it**

**Get out, get out, get out**

**Get out of my way**

**Step up, step up, step up**

**You'll never stop me**

**Nothing you say today**

**Is gonna bring me down**

**AL: Bring me down**

**ED: shut up, shut up, shut up**

**AL: Won't bring me down**

**ED: shut up, shut up, shut up**

**AL: Bring me down**

**ED: shut up, shut up, shut up**

**AL: Won't bring me down**

**BOTH (and actually Havoc and Breda in the audience): Shut up, shut up, shut up**

When they had ended, Ed had a satified grin on his face and everyone was staring at them in shock. Riza was the first to start clapping, an amused smile on her face. "Nice way of expressing yourself, Edward." she said, trying to hold back a laugh.


	8. Holiday

**Chapter 8: Holiday**

There was a lot of debate on who would go up next, but Mustang had dragged up his men and Havoc was in the front, a wide grin on his face. "This is because all we like to do is party!" he cheered and they group of men raised their fists into the air, cheering as well.

**HAVOC (very enthusiasically): Hear the sound of the falling rain **

**Coming down like an Armageddon flame **

**THE MEN BEHIND HIM: Hey!**

**HAVOC: Ashamed **

**The ones who die without a name **

He steps back and Breda steps forward.

**BREDA: Hear the dogs howlin' out of key **

**To a hymn called Faith and Misery **

**THE MEN: Hey!**

**BREDA: And plead, the company lost the war today **

He steps back and Mustang takes over.

**MUSTANG: beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies **

**This is the dawning of the rest of our lives **

**On holiday **

**ALL: Hear the drum pounding out of time **

**Another protestor has crossed the line (Hey!) **

**To find, the money's on the other **

The group of military men looked like a bunch of teenagers up on the stage, bouncing around and bobbling their heads while turning to each other and singing at certain points. This was way too entertaining and Maes actually managed to sneak a few pictures.

**ALL: Can I get another Amen (Amen!) **

**There's a flag wrapped around the score of men (Hey!) **

**A gag, A plastic bag on a monument **

**HAVOC and BREDA: I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies **

**This is the dawning of the rest of our lives **

**On holiday **

**FUERY: "The representative from California has the floor"**

**FALMAN (who is surprising into it): Zeig Heil to the president gasman**

**Bombs away is your punishment **

**HAVOC: Pulverize the Eiffel towers **

**Who criticize your government**

**BREDA: Bang bang goes the broken glass man **

**Kill all the f- that don't agree **

**MUSTANG:Triumph by fires, setting fire**

**It's not a way that's meant for me **

**Just cause**

**ALL: Just cuz we're on holiday**

**I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies **

**This is the dawning of the rest of our lives **

**I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies **

**This is the dawning of the rest of our lives**

**On holiday!**

The men grinned as their friends clapped. They were having fun with it and it was amzing how enthusiasitic they could get. Havoc pulled Fuery into a head lock. "Even though you only said one line, I'm glad you got into the rest of it." he teased. Fuery grinned and shoved him away.

"I wanted to have fun tonight. And I actually like this song." he said, grinning innocently. Havoc grinned and clapped his hands together.

"Man I'm hyped. Who wants to do a song with me?" he asked. Winry quickly raised her hand.

"I do! And I've got the perfect song." she said with a grin.

**QUICK NOTE:**

yeah, didn't want anyone getting offended by that part, but it did say fag there.


	9. I Wanna Be With You

**Chapter 9: I Wanna Be With You**

Gracia watched as Havoc and Winry went to side to plan out what they were going to do and looked at Riza who was actually holding the song book and looking over a page. She leaned towards the woman and looked at the page. "Do you want to go again?" she asked and Riza looked at her, blushing slightly.

"I think I'll go after Winry and Havoc." she said and Gracia shook her head.

"No, go on. They'll be planning for a while." she informed. She suddenly stood and pulled her towards the stage. "Riza and I want to sing a song." she said brightly and everyone looked at them as Gracia handed Riza a mic. "Just a little something to calm you before Winry and Havoc have you bouncing off the walls again." she said.

"Go for it." called Shezka brightly. Riza smiled and shook her head, letting out a sigh. She'd let Gracia start them off as the music played.

**GRACIA: I try but I can't seem to get myself to think of**

**Anything but you**

**Your breath on my face, your warm gentle kiss**

**I taste the truth**

**I taste the truth**

**You know what I came here for**

**So I won't ask for more**

By now Maes is staring at his wife in an almost dazed manner that no one can get him out of.

**BOTH: I wanna be with you**

**If only for a night**

**To be the one who's in your arms, who holds you tight**

**I wanna be with you**

**There's nothing more to say**

**There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way**

**I wanna be with you**

**RIZA: So I'll hold you tonight like I would if you were mine**

**To hold forever more**

**And I'll savor each touch that I wanted so much**

**To feel before**

**To feel before**

**How beautiful it is**

**Just to be like this**

**BOTH: I wanna be with you**

**If only for a night**

**To be the one who's in your arms, who holds you tight**

**I wanna be with you**

**There's nothing more to say**

**There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way**

**I wanna be with you (I wanna be with you)**

**I wanna be with you**

**GRACIA: Oh, baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore**

**It drives me crazy when I try to**

**RIZA:So call my name, take my hand**

**Can you make my wish, baby, your command**

For some reason. Roy's face flushed. He didn't know why he felt that was being directed towards him, but he did and was now staring at her in the same dazed manner as Hughes.

**BOTH: I wanna be with you**

**There's nothing more to say**

**There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way**

**I wanna be with you (I wanna be with you)**

**I wanna be with you**

**I wanna be with you, yeah**

**(I wanna be with you) I wanna be, I wanna be with you**

**I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be**

**I wanna be with you**

**I wanna be baby, I wanna be with you**

**I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be (I wanna be with you)**

**I wanna be baby, I wanna be with you**

**I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be**

**I wanna be with you**

**I wanna be with you**

**I wanna be (I wanna be with you)**

**I wanna be with you**

**I wanna be with you**

They both took a bow, exhanging grins in the process before hopping off of the stage. "Thanks, Gracia." Riza whispered and the woman smiled brightly before nodding.

"No problem." she answered and walked over to her grinning husband. "Havoc and Winry, you two can finish us off." she said brightly.


	10. Ocean Avenue

**Chapter 10: Ocean Avenue**

Everyone knew it was late, but they were having too much fun with this, and seeing how anxious Winry and Havoc were to get in at least one more song, they were willing to cooperate. Especially considering Roy was interested to see how Ed would react to his blonde companion doing a duet with the flirtatious first lieutenant. He was sitting with his arms crossed and a slightly annoyed look on his face as the two made their way onto the stage.

"Relax, Ed. he's not gonna steal your girlfriend from you." Roy teased and Ed glared at him. Roy just grinned and nodded towards the stage at the singing pair.

**WINRY: There's a place off Ocean Avenue**

**Where I used to sit and talk with you**

**We were both 16 and it felt so right**

**Sleeping all day, staying up all night**

**Staying up all night**

**HAVOC: There's a place on the corner of Cherry Street**

**We would walk on the beach in our bare feet**

**We were both 18 and it felt so right**

**Sleeping all day, staying up all night**

**Staying up all night**

**BOTH: If I could find you now**

**Things would get better**

**We could leave this town**

**And Run forever**

**Let your waves crash down on me**

**And take me away, yeah**

Clearly Winry noticed Ed's annoyance/disapproval and pulled the confused blonde onto the stage.

**WINRY (to Ed): There's a piece of you that's here with me**

**It's everywhere I go it's everything I see**

**When I sleep, I dream and it gets me by**

**I can make believe that you're here tonight**

**That you're here tonight**

Ed's face went red, but soon he found a mic in his hand and both him and Havoc singing the next part.

**HAVOC: If I could find you now**

**Things would get better**

**ED (grinning): We could leave this town**

**And run forever**

**ROY(who had also been pulled on stage): know somewhere, somehow we'll be together**

**Let your waves crash down on me**

**ALL: And take me away, yeah**

(music break) By now everyone had made their way onto the stage.

**GRACIA and SHEZKA facing HUGHES and FALMAN: I remember the look in your eyes**

**When I told you that this was goodbye**

**HUGHES and FALMAN FACING THEM:You were begging me not tonight**

**Not here**

**Not now**

**RIZA and ROY to each other: We're looking up at the same night sky**

**And keep pretending the sun will not **

**ED AND WINRY TO EACH OTHER: We'll be together for one more night**

**Somewhere, somehow**

**HAVOC, AL, and BREDA into the same mic: If I could find you now**

**Things would get better**

**FUERY and FALMAN: We could leave this town**

**And run forever**

**ALL: I know somewhere, somehow we'll be together**

**Let your waves crash down on me**

**And take me away, yeah**

The group laughed as they finished up the song. After cleaning up their mess and grabbing their things, they began making their way out and towards home, Falman offering to walk Shezka home. "Thanks for the fun night, Maes." called Roy as he waved to his friend. Maes grinned and nodded, waving before turning and putting an arm around his wife, walking away. Roy grinned and turned to Riza. "Shall we go." he said, holding out his arm and Riza laughed, shaking her head.

"Course, sir." she said and together they walked home in the comfortable silence yet again, but found themselves humming along the way.


End file.
